ORBITAIS
by bellarks
Summary: "Não pensei que era capaz de ter emoções humanas, flibusteiro." Diz ela ao encostar o quadril na mesa, arqueando uma sobrancelha. *Eu não acredito que estou flertando com um pirata.* BELLARKE SPACE-PIRATES!AU


ORBITAIS

 **ARK STATION, DESTRITO 2145-GF , RESTAURANTE THE DROPSHIP**

 **GALÁXIA ANDRÔMEDA,** **ANO 2785**

"Nós não iremos ter essa discussão novamente, Clarke."

Os olhos uma vez juvenis e cintilantes de Abby, agora cansados e rígidos, a encaram com seriedade. As rugas em sua testa e ao redor dos olhos começaram a ficar mais proveniente depois que o restaurante passou aos cuidados de sua mãe, e os cabelos antes castanho claro começavam a derramar pequenos detalhes de fios prata em sua cabeça.

"Não pode me manter presa nesse lugar pra sempre." Clarke sabia que tinha razão e sempre gostava de enfatizar isso à mãe. As tentativas de chantagem emocional e financeira já não funcionavam agora que o restaurante tinha uma ótima clientela e as duas mantinham uma relação civilizada em anos. "Assim que Maya melhorar, eu pego minhas coisas e vou embora. Não é mais uma ameaça, mãe. É uma promessa."

O senhor com cara de lagarto limpa a garganta e aponta para sua mesa vazia, sinalizando para sua comida na bandeja segurada por Clarke. Ela o fuzila com os olhos e, ignorando o "Depois conversamos sobre isso" de sua mãe, põe a comida sobre a mesa com uma força desnecessária, quase derramando o chá do pseudo-réptil.

"Não demorou nem cinco minutos, Clint. Não reclame de barriga cheia." Diz a loira e volta a anotar os pedidos e os levando até a cozinha, onde Jasper e Monty continuam a discutir.

"...mostarda! Não é o sabor certo!"

"Jasper, só por que você não gosta de mostarda, não significa que os clientes não podem gostar! Deixe a moça comer o sanduíche dela com mostarda, ela quem está pagando!"

"Harper odeia mostarda." Clarke diz, depositando os pedidos na pequena bancada localizada entre bar e a cozinha. Através da abertura, ela vê Jasper revirando os olhos e ajustando os óculos em sua cabeça a cada cinco segundos.

"Claro que odeia. É amargo e azedo e amarelo! Parece uma gosma." Ele diz.

"Ok, nós entendemos que você odeia mostarda, Jas. Agora parem de conversar e façam logo os pedidos antes que Abbyzilla apareça."

Clarke ri com o apelido inventado por Monty e suspira, sentindo-se cada vez mais exausta. Seus pés doíam, sua cabeça latejava e viver no mesmo local que ele vivia, conviver com as mesmas pessoas que ele convivia, olhar para seu rosto no reflexo do espelho e ver os olhos dele a drenava cada vez mais.

O desaparecimento de seu pai já fora ruim o suficiente sem o apoio de Abby. Ter que cuidar do restaurante dele, servir pessoas que eram seus amigos, conviver com sua esposa... Para Clarke, era praticamente insuportável.

"Monty, o pedido da mesa sete! Rápido, seu cabeça de- " BOOM. Sua frase foi interrompida por uma explosão vinda do lado de fora do restaurante seguida de um barulho estridente de algo muito pesado sendo arrastado pelo deque.

Assustada, Clarke quase derruba a bandeja, e seu primeiro instinto após checar sua mãe – com a mesma expressão da filha, a mão no peito e a outra apoiada no balcão do caixa – é correr em direção do barulho.

"CLARKE, ESPERE!" ela ouve a voz de Abby, mas a ignora, correndo porta afora.

Uma nave pequena o suficiente para ser pilotada por apenas uma pessoa jaz destruída no deque, o rastro de fogo deixado ao pousar trilhando o caminho até a aeronave. Não aparentava estar completamente destruída, mas as turbinas traseiras que saíam fumaça e as placas de circuitos faltando na lateral indicavam que não seria fácil concertá-la.

O vidro que separa o piloto do meio exterior estava quebrado na lateral esquerda, saindo fumaça o suficiente para que Clarke não conseguisse enxergá-lo. Cautelosa, ela caminha em direção aos destroços, o coração prestes a saltar pela boca e sair correndo. Na porta do restaurante, ela houve Jasper e Monty tentando acalmar sua mãe, que grita desesperada para Clarke se afastar.

Chegando perto o suficiente para encostar no vidro, Clarke pausa, respirando fundo. A curiosidade dela sempre foi algo criticado por muitos, justamente por colocá-la em situações de perigo. Mas ela precisava saber o que acontecera. Com certeza o ou a piloto precisaria de ajuda após ter explodido no céu como um rojão.

O vidro se abre de repente e uma mão agarra seu pulso, fazendo-a pular e tentar se soltar. A mão peluda e com garras a segura com força e após a fumaça sair, ela finalmente encontra os olhos de gato da piloto. Ela tem um corte na cabeça e a outra mão ao redor do tronco, onde o casaco se encontra ensopado de sangue. A respiração áspera e rápida e a movimentação de seus lábios com caninos expostos esboça dá a entender que ela quer dizer algo.

Clarke chega mais perto afim de entender o que a mulher quer dizer.

" _Heda_..." ela sussurra e Clarke se sobressalta ao reconhecer a língua falada. Um objeto esférico e quente é colocado em sua mão, pequeno o suficiente para sumir ao fechá-la. As palavras proferidas logo em seguida pelos lábios felinos fazem os pelos de sua nuca eriçar e seu coração congelar.

" _Skaiheda_." Ela diz. " _Oso gonplei nou ste odon_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **PLANETA AZGEDA, CINTURÃO DE ÁRTEMIS. EM ALGUM LUGAR AO REDOR DO DESTRITO 2143-GT**

 **ANO 2785. NAVIO ESPACIAL HEPHESTUS.**

"Raven, a torre!"

"Eu estou vendo, idiota! O que me falta é uma perna, não um olho!"

"Calem a boca e concentrem-se em nos tirar daqui!"

Bellamy estava furioso.

Enquanto Raven desviava de hangares, torres e deques espaciais, tentando ao mesmo tempo os tirar da mira dos lasers _grounders,_ Monroe gritava palavrões e Murphy revirava os olhos enquanto jogava uma pequena bola de basquete para o alto, ele e Miller se encaravam em seriedade e em uma pequena conversa silenciosa.

Miller o estava julgando por ser tão imprudente e não ter pensado direito antes de agir. Bellamy o estava culpando por não ter batido de frente com ele o suficiente para fazê-lo pensar duas vezes antes de enfiá-los naquela confusão, afinal, ele era seu melhor amigo e segundo em comando.

"Não me olhe assim." Miller resmunga, em meio a gritos e xingamento. "Quando se trata de Octavia você nunca ouve ninguém. Não tinha o que fazer para mudar sua cabeça."

"Talvez se _alguém_ tivesse checado o número da nave direito, não estaríamos nessa situação." Diz Bellamy, fuzilando Murphy com o olhar.

"Ei, não coloque a culpa em mim! Você disse nave Trikru. Só tinha aquela. Como eu ia adivinhar que Octavia não estava nela e sim um bando de _Reapers_?!"

"Talvez pela quantidade de contrabando de pó de estrela nela, Murphy!"

"Vocês dois, calem a boca!" Grita Raven da cadeira da frente, a testa franzida em concentração. "Consegui uma brecha para pular, então é melhor se segurarem."

Fazer um salto e viajar em velocidade da luz sempre dava náuseas ao Comandante do navio _Hephestus_. Ele sentia como se seu estômago estivesse sido deixado para trás, junto com sua capacidade de raciocínio. Porém, considerando a situação na qual sua tripulação se encontrava, Bellamy preferia mil vezes perder seus órgãos vitais do que ser capturado pelos viciados.

Octavia costumava chamar os _Reapers_ de aspiradores de pó espaciais, o que sempre arrancava um sorrisinho em seu rosto. Ele sentia muito a falta da irmã, e a realização de ter falhado ao encontrá-la mais uma vez era como perdê-la novamente. Quanto mais eles demorassem em encontrar a nave _Trikru_ que a havia capturado, maiores as chances de O. não sobreviver.

"...uma pequena desregulada nos propulsores traseiros. Mas nada que eu não possa resolver." A voz de Raven Reyes, sua piloto, interrompe seus pensamentos, e só então ele percebe estar são e salvo em algum lugar no espaço longe de _Reapers_ e _grounders._

"Comandante?" Monroe se pronuncia, colocando a mão levemente em seu ombro. "Está tudo bem?"

Miller faz uma careta ao ouvir a pergunta da garota. Ele já sabia a resposta.

"Tudo está perfeito." Responde Bellamy, irônico. "Meu navio tem buracos, perdemos metade da mercadoria e minha irmã está presa em uma nave _Trikru_ em algum lugar do espaço que eu NÃO SEI!" ele exclama, raivoso, e Monroe se encolhe.

Ele sente uma pontada de culpa por falar assim com a pobre garota, mas sua frustração é tamanha que ele não se dá o trabalho de se desculpar. Ele estava exausto e com raiva daquilo tudo, sentindo-se impotente por não conseguir fazer uma coisa certa em sua vida.

"Murphy." Ele diz, a voz grossa e autoritária, e o garoto de nariz grande e olhar de escárnio levanta as sobrancelhas. "Se cometer qualquer erro a partir de agora, está fora da tripulação."

Murphy suspira e levanta as mãos em sinal de rendição.

"Me desculpa, tá? Eu deveria ter percebido que era uma nave de _Reapers_. Não irá acontecer novamente, _Comandante._ " Ele diz o nome com ironia, fazendo Bellamy respirar fundo pela milésima vez. Se Murphy não fosse tão perspicaz, ele o expulsava da tripulação por ser um pé no saco.

"Está avisado." Bellamy responde. "Raven, em quanto tempo pode consertar os propulsores?"

"Menos de uma hora."

"Certo, comece já. Miller e Monroe, quero que me ajudem a procurar uma pessoa."

Miller o observa, desconfiado.

"Bellamy, eu não sei se é uma boa idéia..."

"É o único jeito. Só existe uma pessoa capaz de rastrear uma nave _grounder_ sem ser pega, e você sabe disso." O moreno responde, respirando fundo. "Precisamos de Monty Green."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

 **ARK STATION, DESTRITO 2145-GF , RESTAURANTE THE DROPSHIP**

Clarke observa a pequena orbe na palma de sua mão, sentindo os pequenos detalhes intrínsecos na superfície dourada que formam constelações nas pontas de seus dedos.

 _Skaiheda._

O nome rodopiava em sua mente, dando voltas e voltas em seu cérebro até fazê-la ficar tonta. Após a mulher gato pronunciar aquelas palavras, ela desmaiara, deixando Clarke em desespero.

Para melhorar a situação, a guarda espacial apareceu logo em seguida, fazendo perguntas equivocadas, deixando a garota ainda mais confusa. Ela, obviamente, escondeu o objeto em seu casaco, sentindo que se aquilo caísse nas mãos do Conselho, algo daria muito errado. Após uma hora de interrogatórios e clientes aflitos no restaurante, Abby Griffin fechou o estabelecimento, ficando apenas os funcionários e sua filha.

Clarke se retirou para seu quarto antes de receber qualquer sermão de sua mãe a respeito de imprudência e coisas perigosas. _"A curiosidade sempre mata o gato, Clarke."_ A frase nunca foi tão verdadeira.

Ouviu uma batida em sua porta e escondeu o objeto embaixo de seu travesseiro.

"Ei, somos nós." Disse um Monty do outro lado da porta. "Podemos entrar? Trouxemos sopa."

"Claro." Ela respondeu, sentando-se em sua cama pequena do quarto pequeno que tinha no andar de cima do restaurante, onde ela e sua mãe moravam. Não era um aposento muito grande, tendo apenas uma cama, um baú onde guardava suas roupas e sua pequena mesa que usava para desenhos.

"O que aconteceu lá fora?" Jasper pergunta, sentando-se ao lado dela na cama e encostando-se na parede. Ele tira seu óculos de proteção gigantes da cabeça e parece o ajustar. "Eu ouvi uma explosão que não veio da nossa cozinha, e de repente você tava lá fora passando a mão num gato."

Monty revira os olhos e come o ensopado, antes dando uma tigela para Clarke e outra pro amigo.

"O que ele quis perguntar é se você está bem. Ela te disse alguma coisa?"

Clarke se remexe desconfortável, olhando atenta para a porta para ter certeza que sua mãe não escutaria.

"Eu não sei muito bem o que ela disse." Respondeu, e come uma colherada da sopa. "Era em _trigedasleng_."

Jasper levanta a cabeça rapidamente.

"Língua de _grounder_? Tem certeza?"

Clarke afirma com a cabeça, os cabelos loiros e curtos balançando sobre seu ombro.

"Meu _trigedasleng_ é arranhado, mas pelo o que eu pude captar, tinha algo relacionado a alguma luta inacabada."

Monty se remexe desconfortável em seu lugar no chão.

"Você acha que a guarda vai voltar aqui?"

Jasper suga a sopa com um barulho alto, fazendo os outros dois o encararem.

"Eu acho que não." Diz de boca cheia, e Clarke ri quando Monty faz uma careta de nojo. "Não tem nada aqui que eles queiram."

"Tem isso." Clarke tira a orbe debaixo do travesseiro. Os dois arregalam os olhos e se encaram surpresos.

"Mas é só uma lenda..." diz Jasper para o amigo asiático.

" _Dizem_ ser só uma lenda... toda história de dormir tem um pouco de verdade." Responde Monty sorrindo.

"Do que vocês estão falando?" a loira indaga, confusa com a repentina excitação dos dois.

"Clarke, posso ver?"

Ela entrega a pequena e maciça bola para o amigo, que a examina de perto com os olhos brilhando de excitação. Ele revira o objeto entre os dedos, apertando entre os relevos afim de encontrar alguma pista sobre o que era aquilo.

"Tem uma abertura desse lado que parece caber algum tipo de chave."

Jasper dá um pulo da cama, assustando os amigos e pulando para cima e para baixo.

"Clarke! Me dá seu colar, rápido! Me dá me dá me dá!"

Confusa, a menina de olhos azuis entrega o colar ao amigo, que pega a orbe da mão de Monty.

"Eureka!" Exclama o de óculos na cabeça, encaixando a ponta da estrela do colar de Clarke na abertura da orbe e girando, que logo se abre entre as constelações. De dentro dela, saem luzes espetaculares, parecidas com um holograma galáctico, tons de azul e prateado iluminando todo o quarto.

As luzes formam linhas e símbolos complexos, como um emaranhado de teias de aranha cintilantes, como um holograma da galáxia.

"Pelos anéis de Floukru!" Monty exclama, e quase deixa seu prato de sopa cair no chão, enquanto Jasper e Clarke observam encantados.

"Isso é..."

"O mapa." Diz Clarke, em um sussurro. "O mapa de ALIE."

Há um barulho nas escadas em direção ao quarto, e Clarke logo pega a orbe e a fecha, a jogando embaixo do travesseiro e colocando seu colar de volta ao redor do pescoço.

Abby aparece na porta do quarto, parecendo cansada e preocupada.

"Está tudo bem por aqui?"

"Sim, mãe. Só estamos comendo. Por que não vai descansar um pouco?"

Abby suspira, segurando o pingente de seu colar entre os dedos e o girando, mania que pegou de Clarke, e assente, caminhando em direção ao seu quarto e fechando a porta.

"E agora, o que fazemos?" Jasper pergunta, olhando para Clarke como se esperasse instruções.

" _Skaiheda."_ Sussurra ela. "Comandante dos Céus."

O nome paira sobre o ar, como uma entidade, as histórias a respeito da unificação dos Cinturões ecoando na cabeça dos três jovens.

"Eis o que vamos fazer, meninos." Clarke diz, com determinação e ferocidade nos olhos. "Nós vamos encontrar meu pai."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **PLANETA TRIKRU, CINTURÃO DE ÁRTEMIS. TONDC - CAPITAL**

 **ANO 2785.**

Quando Octavia acordou com um gosto horrível na boca e uma dor latejante na sua cabeça, ela pensou estar de volta à Arkadia. Mas então percebeu que o local no qual seu corpo estava depositado era acolchoado e havia um travesseiro sob sua cabeça, e o cheiro era algo parecido com folhas, terra e ferrugem.

Ela piscou lentamente, se acostumando à claridade, e ouviu alguém se mexer ao seu lado. Seu corpo se tencionou e Octavia logo fechou os punhos, preparada para qualquer tipo de ameaça, quando a voz familiar disse seu nome.

"Octavia?"

Ela pisca e olha em direção da voz, encontrando o olhar do homem negro e alto. Suas tatuagens subindo pelas suas costas e passando pela nuca, indo em direção da cabeça raspada exceto o moicano. _Além de corajoso é atraente,_ pensou ela. _Bellamy vai me matar._

"Lincoln." Ela diz com uma voz arranhada e pigarreia. Levanta lentamente, sentando-se na beira da pequena cama e olha em volta, tentando decifrar que lugar era aquele. As paredes de madeira, e o chão de terra batida davam a impressão de uma casa na floresta, se não fosse pelas partes de nave e circuitos acumulados num canto. Desenhos recobrem as paredes e ao lado da cama um cantil de água, o qual ela abre sedenta e bebe até a última gota.

Lincoln esboça um barulho parecido com uma risada e a encara, sério.

"Me desculpe, Octavia." Ele diz, numa voz baixa e firme. Seu olhar é fixo e intenso. "Meu povo não tolera muito Skaikru."

Octavia respira fundo, tencionando a mandíbula ao se lembrar dos acontecimentos.

"Se está se desculpando em nome de outra pessoa, não deveria. Não parece muito legítimo."

O homem arqueia as sobrancelhas, parecendo surpreso, e em seguida franze o cenho, encarando a garota como se ela fosse o quebra cabeça mais difícil a ser montado.

"O que vão fazer comigo?"

" _Pramheda_ irá decidir seu destino. Mas não se preocupe, não deixarei nada ruim acontecer com você."

Lincoln proferiu as palavras com tanta convicção, que foi praticamente impossível Octavia não acreditar. Ela confiava nele. Após tanto tempo trancados, apenas a parede de uma cela os separando, a morena de olhos tempestuosos aprendeu que Lincoln Kom Trikru era a pessoa mais doce, corajosa e leal que já conhecera desde seu irmão.

Apesar de suas características, Octavia nunca ficou tão surpresa quando Nyko, melhor amigo do _grounder_ , fora o tirar de Arkadia e Lincoln se recusou a sair de lá sem ela ao seu lado. Infelizmente, Octavia estava acostumada a ser deixada de lado por outras pessoas, com exceção de Bellamy.

O que ela não estava surpresa,porém, era que sua aparição na nave Trikru fizesse um tremendo estardalhaço e uma _grounder_ que fazia parte da tripulação a nocauteasse em cheio antes mesmo que Octavia pudesse dizer olá.

"Como se diz obrigada em _trigedasleng_?" pergunta ela.

" _Mochof_."

" _Mochof, Linkon kom Trikru._ " Ela diz, sincera, sorrindo um pouco.

Lincoln a observa admirado, a olhando nos olhos intrigado com algo. Octavia arqueia uma sobrancelha.

"Não vai dizer "de nada"?"

" _Oso throu daun ogeda, Okteivia kom Skaikru_."

"O que isso significa?"

Ela o vê sorrindo, de verdade, pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram meses atrás na prisão.

"Nós lutamos juntos."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx

 **ARK STATION, DESTRITO 2145-GF , RESTAURANTE THE DROPSHIP**

"Nós procuramos por todo lugar, Blake." Raven diz, exausta, sentando-se de vez na cadeira do restaurante e massageando o local onde parte de sua perna se encontra com a prótese de aço. Por mais que estivesse acostumada a andar por aí com uma perna mecânica, o aparelho ainda deixava sua pele e músculos doloridos. "Nós precisamos de uma pausa. Comer algo decente uma vez na vida."

"Eu descanso quando O. estiver do meu lado." Responde o Comandante, alto e rabugento, os ombros caídos em derrota e olheiras sobressalentes sob seus olhos. Sentia como se tivesse envelhecido cem anos.

"Bellamy, nós também queremos muito encontrá-la. Você sabe que não é o único que se importa com sua irmã aqui." Diz Miller do seu lado. "Mas não irá achá-la se morrer de fome e cansaço. Fizemos nossa parte hoje, amanhã continuaremos a busca. Eu mais do que ninguém sei como ele consegue se esconder."

Ao falar aquilo, Bellamy notou o olhar pesaroso de Miller. Ele não queria colocar o amigo naquela posição, sabendo que poderia colocar o único cara que Miller gostara de verdade em perigo. Ainda mais após Monty ter fugido de Mt. Weather e ter enviado uma mensagem a Miller, dizendo não poder contatá-lo mais por questões de segurança.

"Me desculpe." Diz ele ao amigo. "Sei que não queria estar nessa posição."

"Não vou mentir que no fundo gostaria de encontrá-lo. Ao menos ia saber se ele está vivo."

Os cinco então escolheram o que iriam comer e Bellamy, sendo o líder, ficou encarregado de chamar a garçonete loira e bonita e fazer os pedidos (não que ele tivesse insistido para ter uma desculpa de falar com ela, isso jamais).

A garota de seios avantajados e olhos azuis avistou a mão levantada de Bellamy, e acenou com a cabeça, terminando de anotar o pedido da mesa ao lado e se direcionando à que se sentava a tripulação da _Hephestus_.

"Boa noite, meu nome é Clarke e estarei servindo vocês. Já escolheram o que vão pedir?" disse numa voz monótona, cansada de repetir aquilo mil vezes ao dia nos últimos dois anos. Ela parecia um tanto aborrecida e a maneira que mordia o lábio inferior e levantava as sobrancelhas irritou Bellamy sem motivo aparente. Ele notou que ela tinha uma pinta acima do lábio superior que era um tanto charmosa.

Ela limpou a garganta e Bellamy se assusta, percebendo que estava a encarando esse tempo todo sem dar uma resposta. Raven solta uma risadinha disfarçada de tosse e Miller sorri de lado.

"Você não parece muito feliz em estar aqui." Ele diz, ao invés de fazer os pedidos, e a loira chamada Clarke semicerra os olhos estonteantes em sua direção. Bellamy vê Murphy enfiar o rosto em suas mãos pela sua visão periférica e o ouve murmurar algo sobre só querer uma alimentação de qualidade.

"Obrigada, detetive." Ela responde, ácida, colocando a mão na cintura e sacudindo o bloquinho de anotações. "O pedido."

Raven abre a boca para falar, mas Bellamy a interrompe.

"Sabe, se está tão infeliz nesse lugar, talvez devesse ir embora ao invés de tratar seus clientes de maneira tão rude."

Murphy, Raven, Monroe e Miller suspiram em uníssono, acostumados com o temperamento do Comandante.

Clarke, por outro lado, parece prestes a enfiar seu bloquinho de anotações goela abaixo do garoto alto de cabelo cacheado que insistiu em irritá-la.

"Talvez você devesse escolher roupas melhores para tentar se misturar com uma população normal, _pirata._ " Ela sussurra a ultima palavra com ferocidade, apontando discretamente para os brincos nas orelhas dele e a tatuagem do ombro que não estava completamente coberta pelo casaco, fazendo Belammy soltar um sorriso de escárnio.

Ela aponta para a placa na porta do estabelecimento, escrito com evidência **PROIBIDA ENTRADA DE PIRATAS.**

"Você não parece parte da população normal, _princesa."_ Ele diz, fazendo parecer um insulto, quando na verdade, no fundo, o que quis dizer era um elogio. Bellamy gostava de pessoas que se impunham, questionavam, diferente da maioria da população de Ark Station que era conhecida por calar e consentir. "E _pirata_ é um termo um pouco pejorativo. Eu prefiro flibusteiro."

Ela pareceu ponderar a resposta, franzindo os lábios finos de maneira adorável.

"Certo..." Disse. "Agora o pedido."

Sentindo-se revigorado, Bellamy a observou interessado, e os dois trocaram um olhar evidente. Os olhos azuis misturados com cinza de Clarke pareciam curiosos nos castanhos escuros de Bellamy.

"Três chuvas de cometa e dois x-cosmos, por favor." Ele diz finalmente, e ela parece se sobressaltar, quase derrubando o bloco de anotações.

"Clarke." Uma mulher de aparência cansada e preocupada aparece ao lado da garota. "Pare de paquerar os clientes e anote os pedidos." Ela acena para a tripulação com a cabeça e segue pelo estabelecimento, não parecendo se importar com o revirar de olhos da loira.

"Com licença." Ela diz, um pouco corada. "Já trago a comida de vocês." E vai em direção ao balcão que divide o bar com a cozinha, entregando os pedidos a um garoto asiático de olhos bondosos.

Bellamy está ocupado demais observando a garota bonita, e só tira os olhos dela quando Miller cutuca seu braço.

"Bellamy!" ele diz, e encara o amigo sério. "O cozinheiro."

"Sim, o que tem ele?"

"É ele. Monty."

O garoto asiático sorri com algo que Clarke diz, brincando com uma faca em sua mão enquanto um garoto de óculos grandes na cabeça faz uma expressão emburrada. A esperança parece crescer no peito de Bellamy e ele respira fundo, encarando sua tripulação na mesa. Eles observam o Comandante com expectativa, esperando ordens.

"Vamos esperar o fim do expediente." Diz ele. "Então conversamos com ele."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **EM ALGUM LUGAR DO DESTRITO 2145-GF, ARK STATION**

 **INTERIOR DA NAVE COSTIA**

Por mais horrível que isso pareça, Octavia estava acostumada a passar a maior parte de seu tempo escondida em algum buraco no chão. Graças a política de apenas um filho do Cinturão de Andrômeda, viveu dezesseis anos de sua vida sob o assoalho do chão da cabine de sua mãe, sem poder falar ou fazer qualquer barulho. Quando foi descoberta e mandada para Skybox, prisão para menores delinquentes, passou mais um ano em uma cela pequena, mas ao menos podia gritar um pouco com os guardas, até Bellamy a resgatar de lá e a introduzir à vida de pirata.

Ele não apreciava muito o termo, achava que corsário ou flibusteiro tinham melhor entonação.

Ela sentia falta das aventuras e da adrenalina que corria em suas veias quando a tripulação da _Hephestus_ tinha algum trabalho perigoso. Sentia falta das respostas sarcásticas de Raven, do olhar acolhedor de Miller e das piadas de Monroe. Sobretudo, sentia falta de seu irmão mais velho.

Enfiada no compartimento de alimentos enlatados nos aposentos da Comandante, ela suspira pesarosa e se pergunta por quanto mais tempo de sua vida terá que ficar presa em lugares como aqueles.

Octavia não culpava Lilcoln, que estava apenas tentando ajudá-la a encontrar o irmão. Quando ouviu que a tripulação da _Costia_ estava indo em uma missão para Ark Station, ela implorou para que ele a colocasse na nave escondida, visto que a Comandante havia dado ordens diretas a Lincoln de deixá-la no Túnel, fronteira entre o Cinturão de Andrômeda e o Cinturão de Ártemis, e não olhar para trás.

Ela sabia que tinha maiores chances de cruzar com Bellamy em Ark Station, pois se ele ainda não havia a encontrado, com certeza estaria atrás de algum rastreador para fazer o trabalho.

"Anya sabia o que estava fazendo." Ela ouve uma voz feminina e passos logo acima de sua cabeça, e prende a respiração. "Mas Cage é perigoso demais. Ele fará de tudo para encontrar o mapa."

"Heda." A segunda voz, também feminina, diz, porém de maneira pausada. "Como sua segunda em comando, é minha obrigação dizer que essa missão tem tudo para dar errado. Não sabemos se a filha de _Skaiheda_ está realmente com a orbe."

"Se o Conselho tivesse isso em mãos, já teríamos ouvido. Confio em Niylah, ela é uma excelente espiã." A voz é firme e autoritária. "Sei que sou nova demais para minha posição, Indra, mas preciso que confie em mim. Pelo nosso povo."

Há uma batida na porta.

"Heda." Diz uma voz masculina, que Octavia logo identifica ser de Lincoln. "Temos a localização de Clarke Griffin. Ela mora com a mãe em cima de um restaurante conhecido chamado The Dropship."

"Certo." Responde a Comandante. "Espere até o estabelecimento fechar. Não queremos audiência."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **ARK STATION, DESTRITO 2145-GF , RESTAURANTE THE DROPSHIP**

Clarke estava exausta e apreensiva. Não dormira direito na noite passada, pensando em tudo o que havia combinado com os meninos e os detalhes do que deveriam fazer. Naquele dia, depois que sua mãe fechasse o The Dropship, ela, Monty e Jasper sairiam pelos fundos de mochilas feitas, rumo à estação espacial Polis afim de encontrar uma nave que a levasse para o mais perto do Cinturão de Apolo possível.

Após passar o dia inteiro irrequieta e ansiosa, a última coisa que precisava eram clientes extremamente arrogantes, atraentes e piratas enchendo sua paciência. O homem de cabelos cacheados que caíam nos olhos, alto e forte, voz grossa e olhar duro havia chamado sua atenção desde que pisara no restaurante.

A pequena conversa – ela não sabia exatamente se aquilo fora uma conversa ou apenas uma troca de ofensas e um elogio da parte dele – só havia piorado a situação, fazendo-a olhar para a mesa onde ele se encontrava de maneira curiosa. Ele havia adiado o pedido, alegando não estar com tanta fome no momento, pedindo a ela que segurasse o quanto possível a comida.

A solicitação a fez ficar inquieta, e por cima de tudo, desconfiada. O que uma tripulação de piratas fazia disfarçada naquela área? Se sua mãe descobrisse...

Uma risada vinda da mesa do dito cujo a despertou de seu transe, que consistia em encarar a tampa do balcão do bar, e a fez olhar na direção do dono, que, para a sua surpresa, vinha do Comandante Rabugento.

Seus dentes eram brancos e retos, e ele jogava a cabeça para trás ao rir, fazendo com que seu pescoço ficasse mais amostra. Ele não parecia o que ele demonstrava ser. Ele parecia ele mesmo. Antes que pudesse se der conta, ela se dirigiu a mesa, bloquinho em mãos.

"Não pensei que era capaz de ter emoções humanas, _flibusteiro_." Diz ela ao encostar o quadril na mesa, arqueando uma sobrancelha. _Eu não acredito que estou flertando com um pirata._ Ela deveria expulsá-lo do restaurante, chamar a guarda local ou ao menos tirar satisfações com o Comandante bonitão, mas algo a impedia. Era como se a situação a deixasse viva, elétrica. Algo sobre aqueles piratas traziam algo parecido com uma promessa de aventura.

Ele parece surpreso e então embaraçado, coçando a nuca e sorrindo um pouco de lado. Se a pele dele não fosse naquele tom bronzeado, ela poderia jurar que ele estava corando.

"Seu pedido?" ela diz. "Estamos prestes a fechar."

Ela percebe uma troca de olhares entre o Comandante e o garoto de touca sentado ao seu lado.

"Certo. Pode trazer agora, obrigado." Ele responde com um aceno de cabeça, parecendo apreensivo. Estava prestes a comentar algo quando é interrompido por um Jasper afobado.

"Clarke! Nós temos um problema." Ele diz, parecendo sem ar. "Na verdade dois problemas."

Ela franze o cenho. Percebe uma movimentação nos clientes, que saem apressados do estabelecimento, sua mãe preocupada os direcionando a saída. Da porta do restaurante, Abby parecia estar prestes a desmaiar, fechando a porta e a trancando atrás de si.

"O que-" Clarke começa, mas Jasper a interrompe. Em sua visão periférica, ela vê a mãe caminhar em sua direção, e a tripulação de piratas se levantar, apreensivos. Bellamy corre para a janela mais próxima e abre uma fresta da janela.

"Monty desapareceu." Jasper diz, desesperado. "Eu procurei por todos os lugares, mas não vi nem vestígio dele."

"Como- como assim Monty sumiu?" pergunta, e se assusta quando o garoto de touca levanta de supetão e corre em direção a cozinha.

"Sim, e o outro problema?" Clarke diz, e sua mãe aperta seu braço, sussurrando, _Clarke, vamos embora agora._

Clarke se desvencilha de Abby.

"Clarke, por favor..." implora sua mãe, mas a loira já está na janela ao lado do pirata, vendo o que estava lá fora de tão urgente.

" _Grounders?_ " ela percebe assustada, vendo a nave do lado de fora do restaurante, e um grupo de pessoas caminhando em direção à porta, suas silhuetas dançando na noite. Ela encara raivosa o pirata, e o empurra.

"Ei, o que..."

"Você os trouxe até aqui!" exclama, o empurrando mais uma vez. Porém, Bellamy já estava preparado, e absorveu o impacto das mãos de Clarke com o peito, assumindo uma postura que seria ameaçadora e defensiva, não fosse pela ruga de preocupação entre seus olhos. "Você e essa tripulação de PIRATAS!"

"Piratas?!" Jasper e Abby exclamam ao mesmo tempo, o primeiro com entusiasmo e a segunda com horror. Mas Clarke continua, como se não tivesse sido interrompida.

"Esse seu ar de superioridade e arrogância, ah... Eu deveria ter visto a encrenca!"

"Ei, nem eu ou minha tripulação temos nada a ver com isso!" Bellamy diz, ofendido, apontando um dedo para Clarke. Os dois se aproximam cada vez mais, a tensão palpável, e Clarke jura que pode contar as sardas contidas no rosto do garoto. "Pelo menos eu acho..." Ele completa, olhando de soslaio para Murphy, que dá de ombros.

"Saia já do meu restaurante!" Clarke exclama, tentando o empurrar porta afora, mas não tem força o suficiente. Bellamy segura seus pulsos para se defender. "Saia já antes que explodam o lugar!"

"Ei,pare com isso, princesa! Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso-"

"PARE DE ME CHAMAR DE PRINCESA!"

Um estrondo vindo do teto faz a gritaria cessar, e todos paralisam, as mãos de Bellamy ainda segurando os pulsos de Clarke no alto da cabeça da loira. O barulho se repete, seguido do pedaço do teto caindo sobre o bar, quase acertando Raven na cabeça. Sobre os estilhaços de madeira, uma pessoa se encontra caída, tentando se levantar.

"Eaí, irmão mais velho?"

"O.?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
